


Cool Springs Blue

by kissedxbyxfire



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Bucky, Clothed Sex, Feminization, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Panty Kink, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rimming, Sex with Clothes On, Tags Are Hard, clothed/unclothed sex, implied bottom!steve, shy bucky, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedxbyxfire/pseuds/kissedxbyxfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is all muscle and lush curves, strong back and arms and thighs, hard abs and full pecs, just smooth muscle. Steve is chiseled from marble and all Bucky can think about is Steve's perky little ass and his thick cock all snug and pretty in pink lace, or maybe blue - to compliment his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Springs Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration is from a tumble prompt. 
> 
> Fic is titled after [these panties](https://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/bikinis/bikini-panty-allover-lace-from-cotton-lingerie?ProductID=227298&CatalogueType=OLS)
> 
> Enjoy!

It's not exactly difficult to tell Steve what he likes and dislikes, it's just that he _wants_ and he's having trouble sorting that out.

Bucky likes contrasting sensations. The combination of rough and soft that gets his spine tingling and warmth pooling low in his belly.

He's always been soft with Steve. Pressing feather light kisses to his neck and along the curve of his spine. Caressing Steve's stomach and chest. Slowly teasing Steve with his tongue. It's not even exclusively sexual or physical, Bucky is just too far gone, Steve has always turned Bucky's insides turn to goo and made his heart feels too big for his chest. It's disgusting, really. 

One of his favorite things is having sex with their clothes on, getting so lost in each other that they can't lose even a few precious seconds with getting every stitch of clothing out of the way.   
Those times when their shirts have been hastily unbuttoned or ripped open. When Steve's smooth chest presses against him. He loves the feel of Steve's pants rubbing the backs of his thighs paired with Steve's plush lips on his back and shoulders.

He loves those tight boxer briefs Steve wears that show off _everything_. There's a house rule that Steve is not allowed to walk around in just his briefs unless he's up for Bucky jumping him at any given moment. Steve has to be prepared for Bucky smacking his ass when he walks by, Bucky plastering himself to Steve's back and grinding against him, or even for Bucky kneeling down in the middle of the kitchen and getting his mouth on him. Steve wears them around the house all the time. 

He loves sitting in Steve's lap, his briefs or pants pulled down just enough to free his cock, loves riding Steve and feeling the rough fabric against his skin and the contrast of his cock sliding along the smooth skin of Steve's stomach.

He just doesn't know how to ask for more. Steve gives him so much, not only in their sex life but with every aspect of their relationship. How could Bucky ask for more when they already have everything?

It's just one thing he can't seem to get out of his mind, an image that drives him crazy and gets him aching. 

He wishes he could've afforded to get nice things for Steve when they were younger, though maybe back then Steve would've socked him in the jaw for even suggesting something like this. It would be a beautiful sight, to see Steve flushed and squirming at the thought of being exposed in a whole new way, feeling pampered and pretty. 

He's thought about telling Steve, has tried to bring it up over the past few months, but his thoughts get all jumbled once he opens his mouth.

Sure, people are more accepting these days, definitely not everyone, but isn't this an odd thing to want? He loves Steve just the way he is, wouldn't change a thing. But is it really wrong to dress up every once in awhile? Don't people do that? 

He doesn't wish Steve was a girl, doesn't want him to pretend at anything he's not comfortable with. It's just, goddamn, Steve would look beautiful and mouth watering in lingerie.   
Steve is all muscle and lush curves, strong back and arms and thighs, hard abs and full pecs, just smooth muscle. Steve is chiseled from marble and all Bucky can think about is Steve's perky little ass and his thick cock all snug and pretty in pink lace, or maybe blue - to compliment his eyes.

-

They've been kissing for awhile, they're both hard but it's nice, slow and relaxed. Bucky has Steve in his lap, he still has his clothes on while Steve is only wearing those little black boxer briefs. Bucky runs his hands up and down Steve's thighs, pushing up the fabric.

Bucky looks down and groans at the sight, Steve's briefs bunched up over the slope of his thighs, they look even smaller. The fabric barely contains Steve's cock, full and pushed to the side. Bucky fits his palm over Steve's cock, adding slight pressure when Steve groans and rocks his hips.

Steve kisses him full and deep when Bucky slips his fingertips under the fabric, sliding over his hip and around to his ass, digging his fingers in and kneading while Steve grinds down. Steve slides his hands up Bucky's shirt, smoothing over his abs and slowly dragging his nails as he moves down. 

Bucky pulls his shirt off and Steve is on him the next moment, kissing down Bucky's neck and along his shoulder while fumbling with Bucky's belt. His head is getting fuzzy with arousal at how good everything feels; Steve in his lap, his hands under Steve little briefs and caressing his smooth skin, Steve's hands on him and sucking bruises into his neck, all of this coming together and his brain choosing this moment to blurt out the question he had been wanting to discuss at a less...heated time.

"Do you - do you ever think about wearing something?" 

"What do you mean?" Steve asks, his lips brushing the scarred seam of Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky shivers, bites his lip. "I mean...y'know.." 

Steve leans back. His mouth slick and smirking, red like the tips of his ears when he asks "Like, you want to see me in a costume? Be your naughty nurse?" 

"No!" Bucky says far to quickly, clearing his throat after his embarrassing squawk. 

Steve's eyebrows are furrowed and his shoulders are starting to curl in. Bucky feels like such an idiot. He doesn't want Steve to feel bad. Steve's assumption wasn't what Bucky had meant but it's not something that would be off the table, not something that he'd mind trying, and he'd never want to make Steve feel like he couldn't come to him with something he wanted for fear that Bucky would laugh at him or that he'd be judged. And Steve would never do that to him, which is why he decides to just come clean. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, c'mere." Bucky cups his hand at the side of Steve's neck, relaxing a bit when Steve moves right into him. He kisses Steve, thumb brushing his jaw. 

"If you want to try costumes or role play, I'm open to that. I'm always up to try anything your interested in. I just meant, that's not what I meant."

"So...what you did mean?"

Bucky sighs, settling his hands on Steve's hips. "I mean, what I meant was that I was thinking if you ever thought about, if you wanted to -"

"Bucky, it's ok, you can tell me." 

"Would you ever, would you be interested in wearing women's - Christ, I don't really mean women's...underthings-"

Steve snorts at the word choice but waves it off. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I wanna know. Please, tell me."

"You're a real punk, Rogers," Bucky jokes, pursing his lips to keep from grinning. "Alright, alright, what I was asking was...would you ever be interested in wearing lingerie?"

"You serious?" Steve asks, eyebrow raised.

"I mean, yeah..." Bucky's heart is hammering in his chest, he's feels ridiculous. He and Steve do tons of stuff together and this isn't even very racy, it's just, they've never 'dressed up' and a small part of him worries that this might be too much. "You don't have to. We don't have to try it, you don't, if you don't want to - if you're not comfortable. Doesn't mean I'm not happy with what we've got. I'm more than happy Steve, so happy."

Steve ducks his head, blush pink on his cheeks. He looks up at Bucky after a moment, smile pulling at his lips. It's only been seconds since he stumbled around, finally telling Steve what he's been wanting, but those few seconds of waiting for a reaction are agony.

"I think...I'd love to try that." Steve smiles

Bucky sighs deeply, relieved. "You're sure? I don't want to push you."

"You're not, I swear. I've actually thought about that a little bit, not much but I've wondered what it would be like, if I'd like it...if you would like it."

"Really?" Bucky asks, slipping his finger tips under the waistband of Steve's briefs, still holding his hips. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Steve shifts, and settles comfortably in Bucky's lap. "I don't know. I never gave it much thought. But, yeah, I think it would be really nice to try."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you'd look really nice. I'd treat you so nice." Bucky rocks his hips, his cock rubbing up against Steve's ass through layers of fabric. 

"You know, they do make lingerie for men now, don't you?"

"What? The hell Steve, you couldn't have told me that sooner?"

Steve laughs. "I didn't know it was something worth telling. They're nice though."

"So, why hadn't you gotten any? Don't get me wrong, I love those little briefs but that's the only thing you wear."

"I just didn't have a use for em I guess, not when I didn't have you. It's not like I had any prospective partners."

Bucky scoffs but doesn't touch that last part, it's not true but for Steve it isn't a lie. "You could've bought em for yourself. You deserve to feel good. Not for me or for anyone else, but for you."

"Alight, I get it," Steve bites his lip, a failed attempt at hiding his sweet smile. "Now, are you going to fuck me or do I have to wait until you buy me a pair of panties?" 

Steve's smile only widens when Bucky flips him over on the couch.

-

Bucky is leaning back against the head board, book in his lap, when Steve opens the door to their master bathroom. He knew Steve had been taking a shower but the water has been off for awhile now and when Bucky looks up he can see why Steve maybe wanted to take his time.

Steve stands in the doorway, worrying at his bottom lip, Bucky can't take his eyes off of him.

He's not sure whether the blush Steve has from his cheeks down to his chest is from the steam built up from the shower or if he's feeling a bit shy, probably both, but Bucky also guess that it's partly because Steve is turned on. 

It's only when Steve speaks that Bucky realizes the room has been quiet while they've simply stared at each other, he feels a small pang of guilt for not saying anything when Steve asks, "Do you like them?"

_Fuck yes_ Bucky thinks immediately but his voice surprises him, pitching low and yet breathy - in awe, when he simply says Steve's name.

Steve's eyelashes flutter but he smiles while shifting is feet, unsure of what to do, but that's ok, Bucky's more than happy to take the lead. Bucky closes his book and sets it on the nightstand then moves to sit at the edge of the bed, tilting his head to he side he says "C'mere."

Steve walks over, stands between Bucky's legs and puts his hands on his shoulders once Bucky settles his hands at his waist Steve asks again "So? Do you like them?"

Fuck, he knew he forgot something. "Yes," Bucky answers, gripping Steve's waist. "Of course. You look amazing."

And he does. Of course Steve looks good, he always does, but this - this is new. Steve's broad shoulders and strong arms dusted pink from his body heating up, his chest - his pecs - flushed and his nipples already hard, his tiny sexy waist slope in over the beautiful curve of his hips, the v cut along his lower abs dipping below, what Bucky would assume to be, bikini style panties. 

Bucky leaves his left hand to warm up against Steve's waist and flattens the palm of his right hand at the soft delicate skin of Steve's lower belly, feeling Steve take a quiet slow breath, and slides his thumb under the waistband. 

"These are nice, real pretty even," Bucky says, looking up to watch Steve's face, his thumb still gently caressing Steve's skin.

"I thought they might be a good choice, cute but simple," Steve smiles. "Plus, they match my eyes."

Steve bats his eye lashes, trying not to laugh at himself but it's true - they do match his eyes. Sure, the panties may be simple but they're perfect. All blue lace, light enough that Bucky can still see the pink of his skin, sitting low on Steve's hips, the delicate lace trim curving along the tops of Steve's thighs.

"They're perfect. You're perfect," Bucky says, his hands cupping Steve's jaw.

Steve leans down, looping his arms around Bucky's neck, and kisses him. Steve pressing close, kissing Bucky soft and purposeful. Bucky feels like Steve is saying thank you, he's melting and wants Bucky to know why. And maybe it's because this is new, because Steve feels good about trying something and liking it, relieved that Bucky likes it too. Bucky's glad that Steve feels good, but it's him that should be showing Steve how appreciative he is. 

Bucky curls his arms around Steve's waist, holding him close, nipping at his bottom lip. He coaxes Steve onto the bed, to lie back against the pillows. Bucky settles his weight over Steve, his forearms holding him up, rolling his hips, his sleep pants slipping lower and his cock rubbing along Steve's hip.

Steve breaks the kiss, panting and burying his face in Bucky's shoulder. Bucky groans, grinding down when Steve presses his lips to Bucky's scarred shoulder. He can't feel much with all the nerve damage but it's more about the act itself that gets to him, makes him shiver when Steve trails his tongue along the steam where flesh meets harsh metal. 

He slowly leans back, kissing along Steve's jaw and neck and down to his chest. He shifts his weight to one arm, framing Steve's pec with his hand, circling Steve's nipple with his thumb while using his tongue to do the same to the other. Steve sighs and slides his hand through Bucky's hair when Bucky closes his lips. He licks and sucks and nips at Steve until he's squirming, then switches to the other side. Bucky slowly kisses down Steve's abs and moves to lay on his stomach between Steve's thighs. He pauses to look up at Steve, still pink and flushed, his eyes heavy lidded, nodding when Bucky slides his hands up and down Steve's thighs.

Bucky guides Steve's legs over his shoulders, places his hands on his hips once Steve gets comfortable. This is absolutely one of those times you have to take a second to appreciate that this is your life, to file this away into those moments you look back on when everything else gets dark and think _even if I have nothing, I'll always have him_.

Bucky closes his eyes and nuzzles into Steve's inner thigh, kissing him there, smiling when Steve huffs, not impatiently but maybe it tickles - or maybe he can read Bucky's mind and can tell that he's being a sentimental sap even with a dick three inches in front of his face - but there's no air of irritation so there's no harm. 

Steve smiles down at him, curling and uncurling his fingers in Bucky's hair. Bucky's hums as Steve massages his scalp, grinning and laughing to himself when he realizes Steve is slowly pushing his head down to his crotch. 

He feels Steve's thighs tighten around him when he can't help himself but start laughing, as if Bucky would ever try to move away. He only tightens his hold on Steve's hips as he leans in to mouth over Steve's cock through the lace, his lips brushing Steve's cock when he says "I love you." Steve's response of 'oh my god' is cut off by his own gasps when Bucky's tongue laps at the head of his cock. 

Bucky groans when he tastes the salt of Steve's precome. Wanting to push the fabric aside and properly get his mouth around Steve's cock but instead he moves lower to mouth at Steve's balls through the lace, and further down to press his tongue along Steve's perineum. 

All the noises Steve has been making almost push Bucky over the edge, get him grinding his dick into the bed, almost enough just to be satisfied getting off like this, but he's had something else in mind.

Steve pouts when Bucky takes his mouth away but doesn't protest when Bucky flips him over or when Bucky has him lean forward on his elbows. He moves beautifully Bucky when guides him onto his knees, to arch his back so his ass is on display. Bucky groans, pressing the heel of his palm to his cock before removing his pants and boxers. 

Bucky moves up onto his knees behind Steve. Watching Steve's face when he looks over his shoulder as Bucky runs his hands over his body, from his shoulders and down the length of his back. He slides his palms down Steve's lower back and over the curve of his ass, kneading the soft flesh and biting his lip when Steve pushes back against the touch. Steve sighs and slumps his shoulders, pushing his ass out even more. 

This position makes it even easier for Bucky to do what he had planned. Bucky shuffles on his knees and ducks down, kissing Steve's cheek before pressing the flat of his tongue to his hole. He leans back, his thumb rubbing against Steve's hole, grinning at Steve's shaky sigh when he tells him how pretty he looks. Getting more comfortable, Bucky settles on his knees and gets his mouth back on Steve, kissing and licking at Steve through the soft lace until the fabric is soaked. Steve is panting and his back is shiny with sweat when Bucky sits back to catch his breath.

Bucky leans over Steve's back, kissing his neck and jaw, pressing his cock to Steve's ass. "Christ, Steve, you look so _good_ , you - you're amazing." 

Steve moves fast and flips them over, Bucky going easily to lie back on the bed when Steve crowds over him. "Buck, you felt so good, that was - oh my god," and Steve kisses him. 

It's rough and fast and dirty. Steve pushes Bucky into the mattress, biting his lip and licking into his mouth, while Bucky gets his arms around Steve to pull him closer. It's good, god, it's so good. He feels lightheaded, Steve's weight on top of him and their both panting into each other but can't stop. And then Steve is fumbling with something for a minute and Bucky doesn't care, not until he knows why. Steve shoves Bucky's thigh up, his leg is bent at the knee, and gets a hand between them. 

That's when Bucky feels Steve's slick fingers against him. Steve circles over Bucky's hole, getting him wet before pressing two fingers in up to his knuckles, slowly moving them in and out while they continue kissing. Bucky could take more, he _wants_ more, but he's learned not to push Steve in certain situations. And, honestly, there's no down side in taking your time. 

Their kissing slows while Steve works his fingers. By the time Steve's got three fingers stretching him open they simply have their foreheads pressed together. 

"Can I -" Steve kisses Bucky's cheek. "Are you ready?" 

"Yes, please, yes."

Bucky slides the lace panties down just enough to free Steve's cock, throbbing and almost purple at the head. Bucky slides his hand up and down the length while Steve grabs the lube. He moves his hand away, licking precome from his thumb, smirking when Steve curses and grips the base of his cock.

Steve leans over Bucky, his eyes closing as his cock fills Bucky. "Oh, oh fuck," Steve curses when Bucky reaches up to play with his nipples. Steve thrusts shallowly a few times before sinking down until pressed flush against Bucky and grinds down.

Bucky moans, feeling the soft scratch of fabric against his skin, with Steve inside of him. Steve buying and wearing lace panties, after Bucky asked means so much on its own but the fact that Steve likes it makes it all the more better. Steve didn't even care to take them off while he fucks Bucky, choosing to keep them on, to grind against Bucky and remind him of the pretty blue lace already has heat pooling low in Bucky's spine that he's not sure he can last long but he doesn't care. 

Steve shuffles on his knees, pushing Bucky's legs wider and begins to thrust harder. Bucky stretches his arms above his head, grabbing onto the headboard as Steve fucks him, moaning and cursing when Steve snaps his hips faster. 

"Buck - Bucky, touch yourself," Steve pants.

"Steve, I - fuck - can't, 'm gonna come."

"Fuck," Steve groans. He slows his hips, he leans over Bucky and grinds down. Their lips brush when he says "ain't that the point."

Bucky gets a hand around his cock, moving up and down while Steve kisses him. It doesn't take long after that. Steve kisses Bucky until his jaw goes slack as he pants and moans, his hand moving faster over his cock. Steve presses his lips to Bucky's neck when he spills between them, fucking Bucky through his orgasm. 

Bucky wraps his legs around Steve's thighs, pulling him closer and urging him to move faster. Steve does what he's told. He crowds over Bucky, snapping his hips, groaning when Bucky reaches down to grab his ass. He moans when Bucky shudders and a few drops of come spill from his sensitive cock, he grinds deep inside Bucky and comes with Bucky's name on his lips. 

Steve collapses halfway on top of Bucky. They lay together for a few moments, catching their breath before Steve kisses Bucky's shoulder and gets off the bed. Steve slips the panties off and tosses them in the laundry basket and Bucky unashamedly stares at Steve's ass as he walks to the bathroom.

Bucky rolls onto his side, closing his eyes and thanks the universe for impossibly coming together to create Steven Grant Rogers. 

When Bucky hears the water facet shut off he opens his eyes to see Steve standing in the doorway, hand on his hip, wearing pink cotton briefs. "Do you like them?" Steve asks, grinning, the smug bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy this fic is finished. I got the prompt awhile ago but then I went on vacation and have been sick so it's taken me longer than planned. 
> 
> I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.kissedbifire.tumblr.com)


End file.
